1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a metal-enclosed, gas-insulated switchgear assembly as claimed in the preamble of claim 1.
2. Discussion of Background
Patent Specification EP 0 382 323 B1 discloses a power breaker for a metal-enclosed, gas-insulated switchgear assembly, which has a connecting part for electrical connection on the side of a quenching chamber facing away from the drive. This connecting part is designed advantageously in dielectric terms and is electrically conductively connected to the active part of the bushing. The heads of the screws which rigidly connect the connecting part to the said active part of the bushing are covered by a metallic shield, which acts as dielectric shield. When the connecting part is being fitted and removed, this shroud must also always be fitted, and respectively, removed, which involves additional assembly complexity.